Like Never Before
by PoseidonIsABeast
Summary: HP!Brittana. Santana and Brittany may finally be together when disaster strikes Hogwarts, will they both make it? And more importantly, their love for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic and if you see any errors or have any suggestions, drop me a review or message me. It is HP!Brittana based. I will have other pairings, but I don't know if I should do Quick or Faberry. So let me know. I have a pretty good idea on where I want the story to go. Anyway, I'm keeping you from the story, read on!**

* * *

Prologue

She was sitting alone on the Hogwarts Express. Her mother and father weren't seeing her off this year, as usual. The family house elf had just exited the compartment and by now, was probably at home, seeing to her work. Santana had become accustomed to her parent's more than frequent absences from her life. Her parents, being the best healers at , were almost always needed there. The only time Santana's parents had contacted her about school was way back in her very first year to congratulate their daughter on being sorted in Slytherin House, and even then the letter was brief. With her parents being Slytherins and purebloods themselves, they expected no less. By now, in Santana's fifth year at Hogwarts, she was used to the high expectations and such.

But right now, Santana could care less about her parents. In fact, her mind was set on one tall, blue-eyed, blonde named Brittany S. Pierce. Just then, the compartment door was thrown open and there, already clad in her Ravenclaw robes, was Brittany. Santana shot out of her seat like a cannonball and practically tackled Brittany with a fierce hug. Although startled, Brittany quickly returned the hug and buried her nose in Santana's hair to inhale her scent.

"I missed you so much it started to hurt, San." whispered Brittany.

Brittany's breath on Santana's ear caused shivers to run up and down Santana's spine. She took a few seconds to recover and said, "I know Britt-Britt. I'm sorry. I promise we won't be away from each other that long ever again."

Over the summer, Santana's parents had sent her to Bulgaria to visit her father's brother, David, and were forced to stay there for the rest of the summer. Something about "family bonding" her father had said. But she's pretty sure that her parents just went on vacation without her. Brittany and Santana had written letters but it wasn't nearly enough. So the pair linked pinkies, sat down and waited for Quinn and Puck to arrive.

* * *

Santana and Brittany met back in their first year on the train ride to Hogwarts. Santana was sitting with Puck and, as usual, he was starting to annoy her. Brittany walked in the compartment just as Santana was about to go Lima Heights on his ass. Lucky for Puck, Brittany's presence immediately calmed Santana down. And all Brittany had done was quietly walk into the compartment and sit by the window.

"Uh. What are you doing?" Puck asked. He was clearly confused as to why she was there and he was even more surprised that Santana hadn't told her to leave yet.

"Looking out the window." Brittany deadpanned.

As Santana bit back a chuckle, Puck said, "Oh, cool. But I meant like, who are you?"

"Brittany S. Pierce."

Santana shamelessly stared at her, soaking in her presence. _Seriously, there is no way this girl is real. She is way too perfect. Most beautiful girl I've ever seen. _Santana's eyes raked over Brittany's body and when she finally got to the girl's gorgeous blue eyes, she found them looking right back at her. Brittany's eyes were as deep as the ocean and she felt herself drowning in them. It wasn't until Puck cleared his throat that the pair broke their gaze and turned to him. Both of them looked at him with a "What the fuck did you do that for?" glare. What Santana did next surprised Puck greatly. Santana Lopez fucking _smiled_ and said in the gentlest voice, "Hi Britt. I'm Santana." The nickname rolled off her tounge before she realized it. Even though ethnic people don't really blush, Santana did anyway. Santana tensed up and by the blank look on Brittany's face, she thought she had crossed a line. Suddenly, Brittany's face lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July and she exclaimed, "We just became friends, didn't we?"

"U-uh...um." Santana stuttered.

"Well, only friends give each other nicknames, right?"

"R-Right."

"And you just called me 'Britt', Santana!"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did." Santana smiled.

The pair of girls just sat across from each other and smiled at each other. Puck was absolutely stunned; he couldn't even process words to talk. Santana never smiled unless she was causing someone else any type of pain and here she was, being _nice?_ Hell, she was acting fucking nervous. He watched as the girls start up a conversation and Santana had moved to sit next to Brittany, leaving Puck by himself. They weren't talking loud enough for Puck to hear them so he settled for dozing off.

Puck was jostled awake by the train stopping. He awoke to find Santana and Brittany intertwined and asleep, lying across the seat. They looked so at peace, but he knew they needed to be woken up. Just as Puck went to wake Santana up, her eyes fluttered open. "Jesus, Puck! We're already here and Britts and I haven't changed yet!" Santana said as she looked out the window. "Damn. I was going to but I seemed to have fallen asleep. Just get yourselves changed and get out to the boats. I'll stall the oaf Hagrid outside; don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Fine. Just take you and that squirrel on your head and get out." Santana huffed.

It wasn't until Puck had left that Santana realized she was lying on Brittany. Delicately, Santana managed to get out of Brittany's arms without waking her. Santana began changing right there and thinking that Brittany was still asleep started changing out of her pants. Brittany woke up right as Santana was pulling up her school trousers. Santana wasn't facing Brittany and was quite surprised when she turned around to find Brittany's eyes jump up from her ass to her face.

"How long have you been awake?" Santana warily asked.

"A minute or two. Why?"

"Were you staring at my ass?"

"Oh yes. I like it a lot." Brittany replied with a grin.

Flustered, Santana told Brittany to get changed and meet her outside the train. _What was Brittany doing staring at my ass? Well, I am one hot piece of flesh...maybe I'd like to see her ass, as well. WHAT? No. Santana Marie Lopez. Pull yourself together. You do NOT want to see her ass. _Santana waited with the other first years for Brittany to come outside and after what seemed like ages; Britt finally hopped off the train and skipped over to Santana. As they started towards the boats, Santana noticed how disheveled Brittany looked. Her robe was hanging off one shoulder and her tie was loose around her neck. The white shirt that laid under her gray sweater was unbuttoned at the top. As they boarded their boat together, Santana took it upon herself to fix Brittany's clothing.

"Come here Britt. Let me fix your clothing."

"My clothes?" Brittany looked down at herself in surprise and blushed. "Oops, after you left the light went out in our compartment and I couldn't see what I was doing."

"It's okay Britt. Next time just pop your head out the window and call me over. I'll always help." Santana said as she was finishing fixing Brittany's tie. "There you go, good as new."

"Thanks Santana!" Brittany exclaimed and threw herself forward in the boat to give Santana a hug. Santana was anything but prepared for this and the force of Brittany knocked both them into the lake. Santana's mouth filled with water and darkness enveloped her. _I can't swim! This is it, I'm going to die. _She was so busy flailing underwater that she barely noticed a strong arm wrap around her waist and a bright light blinded her. Suddenly she was shot upward, out of the water and onto their boat. The rest of the boats were gone and seemed to be at the castle already. "Uck. Ew." coughed Santana. Santana and Brittany were still spitting out water.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah, San? Brittany replied in between breaths.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Hug you?"

"No." Santana laughed. "You can hug me. Just not into the water." Santana smiled.

Just then, Hagrid's boat pulled up in front of them. "I'm so sorry you two! McGonagall done a head count of first years when we got to the Great Hall and two of ye were missin'. I had to check an' see if ye were out here. Why yer all wet?"

"We accidentally fell in and Brittany saved us both." Santana said.

"Ye guys coulda been drowned. What were ye thinkin'?"

"Oh calm down you big loaf. We're obviously fine. So can you hurry up and get us to the castle. I need to be sorted so I can gets ma eats on!" Santana said. Beside her she heard Brittany giggle.

The two girls finally managed to get into the Great Hall and got ready to be sorted. Professor McGonagall performed a drying spell and began calling off names. A tall boy named Finn Hudson was sorted into Hufflepuff with a blond boy named Sam Evans. Puck sorted into Slytherin along with some annoying brunette by the name of Rachel Berry. Then Santana heard, "Brittany S. Pierce!"

Brittany turned and smiled at Santana before ascending the steps to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat upon Brittany's head and Santana watched intently. Where ever Brittany got sorted would determine whether or not they could still be friends. Santana hoped Brittany would get sorted into Slytherin but the chances of that were slim to none. Brittany's sorting was taking forever and Santana could only make out bits and pieces of whatever the hat was saying. A blond girl around Santana's height came up beside Santana and said, "This is taking forever and I'm starving. She's clearly not pureblood. If the hat can't sort her, maybe she shouldn't be here." Confused at first, Santana took a moment to figure out who the blonde was talking about. _She's talking about Britt! _And then Santana saw red. She literally tackled the bitch to the ground and started screaming in Spanish. Santana felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind, pinning her arms down to her side. "Santana, calm down." Brittany whispered, her lips grazing the outer shell of Santana's ear. Within seconds of Brittany intervening, Santana calmed down. She turned around in Brittany's arms to be met with Brittany's blue eyes and the rest of the Great Hall gawking at her. She looked to her left and found McGonagall staring daggers at her. Santana could sense the punishment coming and braced herself for the worst. But, just as McGonagall was opening her mouth to say something the hat, that was still on Brittany's head, shouted "Ravenclaw!". Brittany took off the hat, grinned, hugged it and then thanked it for doing it's "hat duties". McGonagall took it back and began reading off a few more names. Mike Chang and Kurt Hummel were sorted into Gryffindor. And a skinny boy with glasses who seemed nice enough was sorted into Ravenclaw. Santana was glad that Britt wasn't sitting alone anymore. She was also sad; she knew that she'd never be sorted into Ravenclaw. She was destined to become a Slytherin.

"Ouinn Fabray!"

The little blonde bitch that insulted Brittany walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on top of her head. After a moment, the Sorting Hat shouted "Ravenclaw!"

Santana was livid. If Quinn even so much as got within ten feet of Brittany, Santana would bring out Snixx. Santana glared Quinn down as she walked towards the Ravenclaw table and as if she heard Santana's thoughts, she picked the farthest seat from Brittany on the opposite side of the table. Santana was pleased for only a second because Brittany got up from her seat near the Ravenclaw prefect and walked around the table and plopped herself right next to Quinn. Santana and Quinn both wore dumbstruck expressions. Brittany, who was usually all smiles did not wear one as she spoke to Quinn. Santana was so focused on the conversation and trying to overhear, that she didn't even realize that McGonagall had called her name out twice. "SANTANA LOPEZ, unless you want to be sent home, I suggest you sit down on the stool." McGonagall said with a stern look gracing her face.

Santana shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked proudly up to the stool and sat down. She felt the hat being placed upon her head.

"Another Lopez, I see. Your parents made great Slytherins, as would you. I feel as though you would do well in Gryffindor too, my dear. You possess qualities of both houses. But where to put you…?"

_Not Gryffindor. Not Gryffindor. My parents would disown me for sure. Please not Gryffindor. _"Not Gryffindor? Well, then I am forced to say, SLYTHERIN!"

Santana's face broke out into a smile and she ran over to the Slytherin table where Puck and Rachel were eager to welcome her. Puck gave her a great big hug and Rachel attempted to but was forced to stop when Santana's palm came in contact with her forehead.

"Down, hobbit."

Rachel, of course, was not discouraged and took a seat right next to Santana and proceeded to go on and on about how great friends they would become. After about two seconds, Santana blocked her out and her eyes sought out Brittany. When she finally made eye contact with her, Brittany simply smiled and held her gaze for a minute or two. It was the love and hope she saw in Brittany's eyes that day that told her their houses wouldn't ever separate them.

* * *

**So that's the end of the Prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. Review, give me some feedback, let me know what you like, don't like, what you want more of, etc. - Gabby**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. I didn't get any feedback about Faberry or Quick so I chose Faberry. :b I hope you guys don't mind. Thanks for the Alerts and Reviews! All is appreciated. **

* * *

Santana and Brittany sat together for about ten minutes until Puck and Quinn arrived in their compartment. The group had stuck together since their first year. Santana still remembers how Brittany convinced Quinn and her to be friends. It took a pout from Brittany, an apology from Quinn to Brittany and a week to mull it over for her to give in and please Brittany. Quinn proved to be a good friend and a bitch. She was just as manipulative as Santana and she hid it well, but she had a crush on one Rachel Berry. Brittany determined this over the summer when she hung out with Quinn while Santana was away. She kept Santana up to date on her findings and then sent Santana a letter saying only this: QUINN LOVES RACHEL. Santana cracked up laughing on the spot. Although she couldn't in her right mind figure out what Quinn saw in that hobbit. Berry talked in paragraph form and when not in uniform, dressed like an old church lady. And Quinn made fun of her for it since forever. But it's whatever. After Quinn's pregnancy scare in their fourth year with Puck, she got a lot of shit for it. She deserved to be happy.

"So how were you two lovebirds over the summer?" asked Puck with a smirk.

"Well, considering we spent none of it together, it sucked you ass." Santana said with a glare. Brittany grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Since you asked, I'll let you know how I spent mine," Puck started. _Oh boy, here we go. _"I spent my entire summer sawing through witches at this strip club Knockturn Alley. My older brother took me with him and let me tell you, they loved Puckasaurus." Quinn looked at him with disgust and hit him upside the head. "Have you ever thought about having an actual relationship with a girl before? Or has that simple thought never crossed your head?" Quinn asked.

"Until you just said that, nope, and now that you said it, still no. Staying with one girl for a long time is like a suicide mission. Besides, Puckasaurus can't be tamed." Puck replied gesturing with his hand towards his crotch.

"What did you ever see in him, Quinn?" Brittany asked with a blatant look of disgust etched across her face. Santana smiled at Brittany's question.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I could ask you the same thing about Satan over there."

"For starters, she is sweet and nice—"

"Are we talking about the same Santana here? The one that hexed a first year last year because she ran into her on accident? The one that almost got suspended for forcing a third year to take a polyjuice potion and attend a detention with Professor Shue?" said Quinn.

"Okay first off, Preggers, the first year ran into Brittany and made her drop her books. And I had to help Britt with her Potions homework, so I couldn't attend the detention. I thought that one was clever." Santana smirked, pleased with herself.

"San, you didn't help me with my Potions paper that night, we made out and—" Santana clamped her hand over Brittany's mouth. "Babe, they don't need to know what else we did." Santana said, flustered. Quinn cracked up in a fit of giggles and Puck slouched in his seat, upset that Brittany wasn't able to finish. The train pulled up at Hogwarts and the group filed out and found a carriage to ride.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" The group turned and found Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Mercedes all running towards them. Brittany got out her wand and sent a charm towards the wheels of the carriage, forcing it to stop moving. Clearly out of breath, the four of them made it into the carriage and Brittany took off the charm.

"You are all so out of shape, Puck and I are going to kick your asses this year in Quidditch."

"Santana, shut up. You know if it came down to Ravenclaw versus Slytherin in the Quidditch Cup that you would forfeit to please Brittany." Kurt retorted.

"Actually Fairy Boy, if you knew anything at all about my relationship with Brittany, you would know that she would never ask me to do that and I wouldn't do that to her." Brittany, pleased with Santana not starting a fight, leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. Santana sighed and look at her with love.

It took 5 and a half years for Santana to admit her love for Brittany and Brittany waited those 5 and a half years patiently for Santana to be ready and now they were happily together and Santana's soft side was showing every once and awhile. Santana would never tell anyone but Brittany, but she hated herself a little bit for making Brittany wait for her while she worked on herself.

"San. San, we're here." Brittany jostled her a little bit. She must've zoned out on the ride up to Hogwarts because everyone else was already walking up to the entrance hall. Brittany gracefully, hopped off the back of the carriage and then turned around and offered her hand to Santana to help her down.

"Such a gentlemen, Ms. Pierce." Santana said as she hopped down, grabbing Brittany's hand.

"For you, always." Brittany replied with a grin and pulled Santana close. Santana blushed a little and leant up to kiss Brittany. Her lips captured Brittany's bottom lip and after a few minutes of just kissing, Santana started to sneak her hand up under Brittany's sweater. Brittany grinned and pecked her lips once more, grabbed her hand and walked towards the Great Hall. "C'mon silly, we're gonna be late for the sorting!"

_This year will be the best. By far. I've got Brittany and I'm the Quidditch Captain. Did I mention, I've got Brittany?_

Santana smiled and took off in a sprint, and yelled over her shoulder, "RACE YOU BABE!"

* * *

**Tell me what you guys want, what you don't want, what you liked, what you didn't. Feedback is appreciated!**

**-Gabby xox.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. It's been awhile. Sorry. I keep getting stuck and stuff. So, I finally pushed through and got this one here. I don't really have much to say about this one but...yeah.**

* * *

Out of breath and winded, Santana, finally caught up with Brittany. Although she had a head start, Brittany's long, athletic legs carried her faster up to the Entrance Hall. Mike Chang, Brittany's closest friend other than Santana and Quinn, was laughing with his girlfriend, Tina Cohen-Chang at the other couples running antics.

"Oh, shut up Asian Fusion. Like you two could beat Britt here in any kind of race." Santana huffed, clearly out of breath.

"You're completely right, Santana. But you had a head start, and she still managed to pass you." Mike and Tina chuckled. Santana rolled her eyes and the four of them walked into the Great Hall together. Each couple split their separate ways with a kiss. Mike went to Gryffindor, joining Kurt and his boyfriend, Blaine and Mercedes. Tina went to Hufflepuff to join Finn Man-Boobs Hudson and Sam Evans. Brittany however decided she would walk Santana to her seat tonight. She smiled, took her girlfriend's hand and helped her sit down. As she was about to walk away, Santana pulled her down and whispered in her ear, "So what? You help me out of the carriage and help me sit in my seat but you can't let me win in a race?"

Brittany smirked, "If I let you win, you would have been upset I _let_ you. And besides I know you love watching my ass when I run so hush."

"Well, it is a nice thing to look at while I'm breaking my lungs _attempting_ to keep up with you." Santana smirked. Brittany giggled and pecked Santana on the cheek and ran over to the Ravenclaw table to catch up with Quinn and Artie. Puck got up from where he was sitting next to the other beater, Karofsky, and sat down next to her. Santana personally didn't like Karofsky all that much but he sure could hit a bludger and aim well so she endured his idiocy.

"Yo, Lezpez, what took you and Brittany forever too come inside? Have a quickie in the carriage?" Puck said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "No. You perv," she said as she hit him in the arm, "Britts and I aren't all about sex."

Puck chuckled, rubbing his arm. "I know, I know. But getting you all riled up is so much fun." Santana rolled her eyes and hit him again. "You are so lucky you're like my brother, or you'd be dead." And with that, Headmaster Figgins with his weird foreign accent stood up to make announcements.

"Welcome back students! I hope your summers were all fun and such. I have a few announcements before we begin eating."

At that, Santana and Puck began talking to each other about how to prank the teachers this year. Having Professor Slyvester as their Head of House had its advantages. Puck was beginning to talk about tying Professor Hadburg to a chair and putting a tickling spell on her and leaving her there for twenty minutes until she gave them the answers for every written test this year when Santana heard Figgins scream, "MS. LOPEZ, if you would so kindly see me in my office after dinner tonight, that would be great!"

Puck and the rest of the table started laughing and of course Berry had to chime in, "You know, Santana, you should really pay attention to Professor Figgins. You would have exempted yourself from this humiliation and he does have your educational future in his hands. I suggest you pay attention from now on."

"Oh, shut up man-hands. Go practice your singing or something." Santana huffed and began eating.

After dinner, Brittany ran over with Quinn to the Slytherin table to get Puck and Santana.

"So what'd you do this time S?" Quinn asked as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"I have no idea. He usually doesn't care when I talk when he does, so this must be different. Britt, will you come with me babe? I feel like this is important." Brittany nodded and grabbed Santana's hand. The foursome split up, Puck to the Slytherin common room and Quinn to Ravenclaws. Brittany and Santana walked quietly up to Figgins office. Brittany could sense something was wrong and was having a silent debate on whether she should tell Santana something but was interrupted when they both walked into the office. They were both surprised when they were met with all the Head of Houses and Figgins.

"Nice of you to join us, Sandbags. And I see you brought Tweedle-Dumb with you." Professor Slyvester said.

"So I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong, Figgins. So why am I here?" Santana asked.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Jesse St. James?" Figgins asked.

"No. Should I? Is he like—" "I do." Brittany interrupted. All heads in the room whipped towards her.

"You do?" Schuester asked laced with sarcasm. Sending a glare towards him, Santana asked Brittany, "Who is he, B?"

"I'm pretty sure he is a Dark wizard and he did some pretty awful things after he graduated from Hogwarts. I think he was on a quest for some type of stone and he still hasn't found. People say he was last heard from in like, Turkey."

"Okay. So now that B has graciously enlightened us with this information, what does this have to do with me?"

"Sandbags, the stone that Brittany referred to is called the _Stone of Secrets_. It's obviously not a very creative name for a stone. The name is pretty self explanatory, it holds secrets about everything. Every secret that has ever been kept, is stored inside that stone and awhile back a baby was born with it around its neck. That baby was you." Professor Slyvester said.

"Whoa. Hold up. Why wasn't I told about this? Is he coming after me now or something?" Santana said and she squeezed Brittany's hand tighter and started shifting her weight back and forth on her feet.

"It means that Jesse St. James is coming after you. He thinks you still have it and he wants it," Professor McGonagall said, "Jesse has a full blown army coming this way. And since you obviously have never heard of the stone before, he won't be too happy."

"Full blown what? You've got to be fucking kidding me. An army? Why does he want the stone? It's better be a fucking good reason." she asked. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana from behind and buried her nose in her hair.

"It seems that he wants it to take over the Wizarding World. With the secrets in the stone, he could blackmail his way to being Minister of Magic or worse, find the Dark magic items that have been hidden for centuries and use them to just completely take over the entire Wizarding World." Professor Flitwick finally spoke up.

"Well, where is it now? And what can we do to stop him? I don't want Santana getting hurt." Brittany finally spoke up and had a determination in her voice Santana had never heard before. If it was even possibly, she fell even more in love with Brittany in that moment.

"We don't want Ms. Lopez getting hurt either, Ms. Pierce which is why we called her parents in through Floo Powder and we are setting up and small wizarding army of our own." Figgins said.

The fireplace to the left of the couple suddenly lit up and out slid Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. They both ran and embraced Brittany and Santana. And whispered "sorry's" and "this was never meant to happen's".

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little reunion but we have a quite large wizarding army on the way for a stone we don't have. Don't you think we should find it?" Professor Shuester said.

"Hey Sponge Hair, shut up. I just found out that there is a fucking army after me and not _you_. So if I want to hug my mom, I'm going to do it." Santana spat.

"And I have the stone," Mrs. Lopez said and she pulled it out of her purse. The stone itself was black at first but when you looked closer it changed color slowly. It was about the size of a baby's hand and jagged. "Why does it change color like that?" Santana asked.

"Some colors mean bad and some mean good. The secrets held within the stone are good and bad secrets. So the stone changes colors according to which secrets it contains." Professor McGonagall replied.

They all stood and just watched it change colors for awhile. Until Professor Schuester spoke up, "Since we have already established the power of the stone, I think it would be wise to hid it somewhere until further need for it?"

"Give it to me. I'll keep it safe. Trust me." Brittany said her determination and strength evident in her voice. Everyone turned to her and Professor Schue scoffed, "Yeah. Since that joke is over, any other ideas?" Brittany deflated and her eyes, which usually glimmered with light, slowly faded. Santana picked up on this at once and she slowly turned on her heel and strode over to Professor Schuester, "Alright. Let's get one thing straight, if Brittany S. Pierce says that she can keep a stone safe that is technically _mine_, you have 1. No business telling her no and, 2. If you ever speak down to her like that again, I will hunt you down and make sure you feel pain for the rest of your life, if I let you live. Got it?" Brittany came over and dragged her back to her spot and held her close.

"Listen, Britt's going to keep the stone safe. She is going to have it until I say otherwise, as I have stated before, the stone is technically mine, considering I came out of my mother with it around my damn neck." Santana stated firmly.

"But Ms. Lopez, how will we know where the stone is if we need it and Ms. Pierce isn't around to tell us where she hid it?" Headmaster Figgins asked.

"That's the point, Headmaster. You won't know. The less people who actually know where it is, the better. If any of you were to turn on us and knew where the stone was located, you could easily just hand it over to St. James yourself. Which equals bad." Brittany explained. Santana smiled proudly up at her girlfriend. _My girlfriend is a devious genius. I can't believe know one else sees it. I love her so damn much. She can't get hurt in this war, I won't allow it. Oh shit, I can't believe I almost forgot about the army that's on its way to Hogwarts right now. _"Well, we settled that. Mom please give the stone to B," Mrs. Lopez handed the stone over to Brittany and Brittany took it and put it in her pocket. "Okay. We have an army on the way. There are kids in this school who are not prepared for a war in any aspect, but to stop Jesse St. James, I think a war is the only thing that will stop him." Santana stated.

"Boobs McGee has a valid point. We need to evacuate everyone in their 3rd year or below. Professor Midget, would you so kindly start the evacuation now?" Professor Slyvester said. Professor Flitwick huffed, nodded and walked out the door along with Professor Schuester would offered to help.

"How long do we have, Headmaster?" asked Professor McGonagall. Figgins thought about it for a moment or two and replied, "About a week. He's moving fast. I suggest we cancel exams and start training all students who choose to stay in combat. We need everyone we can get, including parents. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, I'm assuming you are staying for your daughter?"

Mr. Lopez stood tall and replied, "There isn't any other place I'd rather be, sir." He pulled his wife closer to him.

Santana stood there and tried to listen to the plans being made. The talking and planning went on for hours. Brittany was into everything, asking important questions and making sure that combat training was going to be held at a anytime of day and anywhere on the castle grounds to get trained everywhere and be familiar with every inch of the grounds during wartime. She would squeeze Santana's hand every once and awhile and it made Santana feel better about it all. By the time they were finished for the night, Santana was going to be assigned a team of students, of her choice. They would train with her and be her closest teammates. She didn't understand why she needed to be protected when really it was the stone that needed to be until Brittany explained that she would be the target of St. James come wartime. She explained that since Santana was born with it, she would most likely have it on her person. That Santana would be his target, when in reality Brittany would know the whereabouts of the stone and it would be nowhere near Santana.

By the time they were all done talking it was nearly midnight and Santana was exhausted from thinking and planning and just being there. Brittany immediately picked her up and carried her back to the Slytherrin common room after the Lopez's told them that they'd be staying in a room just below the Headmaster's. Santana fell asleep in Brittany's arms and woke up to Brittany laying her down in bed. She was too tired to notice which house they were in, if it was Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but honestly she could care less at this point.

"Britt?" she mumbled as Brittany crawled in next to her. They moved around until they found a comfortable position with Brittany spooning Santana.

"Hm?"

"I love you. And no matter what happens, I always will, okay? Always."

"Don't talk like that. Me and you, we are going to be fine. We are going to get married and have kids and then we are going to grow old and love each other forever and ever. This will all be over before you know it. Just close your eyes, the sun already went down. I'll keep you safe." Brittany said. Santana started crying and just started mumbling "I love you's" over and over again. Britt kissed the back of Santana's neck softly and then whispered, "I love you more."

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Should I continue or no? I WANT YOUR OPINIONS. Whether they are good or bad or just rude. xD let me hear from you guys.**

**-Gabby xox.**


	4. Chapter 4

Santana awoke to the rustling of the bed. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. With her eyes still shut tight, she rolled over and felt around for Brittany. She ended up finding nothing except still-warm sheets.

"Britt," she mumbled, in a sleepy haze. She managed to open her eyelids and search for her girl.

"Babe, I'm just getting dressed. You should too. I don't think having bed-head will be enough to scare away St. James' army," Brittany chided from the wardrobe.

"I thought you said I looked cute in the morning," Santana pouted as she rolled out of bed and walked towards the door, in search of the shower. Brittany beat her to it and grabbed her wrist, spinning her into a chaste kiss.

"_I_ think you're cute all the time, however I am biased considering I'm madly in love with you," she mumbled against Santana's lips. "Now hurry up, so we can get ready for training," she added with a slap to Santana's ass.

Santana giggled and meandered her way to showers.

* * *

They walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and was surprised to see everyone at different tables. The seating according to house was completely forgotten. Hand in hand, the couple found their friends all seated in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Lezpez, we heard the news!" shouted Puck as he waved them over. Quinn sent them a reassuring smile at them from where she was seated next to him.

Santana and Brittany started walking over. Everyone who was in their tight knit group was seated there, even Finn Dudson and Berry. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Artie and even Asian Fusion were there.

"So, according to Figgins, there's an army coming this way because I came out of my mother''s vagina with a stone around my neck," Santana said when she took a seat and started filling a plate for Brittany.

"Damn, way to go girl," Mercedes retorted. The group of friends laugh.

Passing the plate to Brittany and filling hers up Santana spoke, "Look, I was told that I get my own team of people to fight beside me, so this is the part where I'm supposed to tell you that I love you all dearly and would be honored to fight with you. I don't do emotional speeches, but I will say that I want you all to fight beside me." She looked away sheepishly as they looked at her with surprise.

"San, not to ruin the moment, but I think that would be too large of a group. Too many people would draw attention to you faster," Brittany stated. A few of them nodded their heads.

Quinn spoke up, "You know, I think splitting us into two groups wouldn't be a bad idea. But it's up to you, Santana, who gets to pick who stays with you."

Santana looks up at the lot of them. Who stays with her? Who would be there at the end of the day? They are all her friends but there is a line between friend and brother or sister. Brittany was a given and Quinn too. She looked over to Brittany and saw reassurance in her eyes, she was telling her that she wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings if they weren't picked.

"Alright, Brittany is obviously with me. I want Quinn, Puck, Mike, Tina and..." Santana decided. She made eye contact with Quinn. Quinn was pleading with her to pick Berry. And Brittany tapped her thigh, as if agreeing with her. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, Hobbit you're with me too. Maybe you can sing them to death,"

Quinn visibly relaxed and continued stuffing bacon into her mouth. Brittany put her arm around Santana's shoulder and whispered, "I'm proud of you, S. That was the right thing to do."

Santana smiled, only for a moment though. Berry had begun her acceptance speech, "Santana, I am quite honored to be a part of your team and I will serve you to the best of my ability. However, I have some strategies that may be valuable to you and if you would like to hear them, we can set up a private meeting later tonight,"

Brittany tensed next to her and retorted, "No offense Rachel, but my girlfriend will be busy later tonight and you talk too much. Maybe you should try speaking in fewer sentences, and take a few breaths in between them. Just a suggestion," They all laughed as Rachel sat back down with a red face.

They all began eating as Figgins stepped up to the podium. Unlike last night, they all listened carefully to his announcements this time.

"Witches and wizards, we will begin training today. You have already been assigned to training teams. The list is posted outside in the courtyard, please check that after breakfast and report to your designated areas. This team you have been assigned to will be with you during wartime, and you should take this seriously. The estimated time of arrival for Jesse's army is a week and a half from now. We need to be focused and prepared. If you have any questions, see your Head of House. You are dismissed,"

Santana stood up with Brittany and said, "Quinn, Berry, Puck, Tina and Mike come with me. The rest of you go figure out where you need to be."

The two teams split up, one going with the rest of the school, the other heading up to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Santana and her team walked into the Headmaster's office and was met with Professor Sylvester, Headmaster Figgins and her parents. She stood tall and kept Brittany by her side. Her Head of House spoke first, "I see you've picked your team, Tweedle-Boobs. Poor choices except for Preggers. She's got quite a temper,"

"Santana, I'm pleased with your choices. Although I'm not sure I understand why Rachel Berry is here. When you've come home on the holidays you've complained about her endlessly and told us that she resembled a troll," Santana's mother observed. Everyone laughed except Quinn, who gave Santana a sharp glare and scooted closer to Rachel.

"Yeah, why did you pick Berry, Lezpez? You've found her annoying since, like, forever," Puck speculated and everyone faced her with a questioning look.

She squirmed in her spot and her mind went blank with possible excuses. She looked to Brittany for help.

"Lord Tubbington stopped smoking and quit his gang yesterday. I'm super proud of him," she stated with a blank face. Everyone looked thoroughly confused except Quinn and Santana. They both understood it perfectly. Santana grabbed Britt's hand and gave a firm squeeze.

"Are we going to train or stand around here like statues all day?" Quinn inquired. And everyone turned to look at Headmaster Figgins.

He looked up from the papers around his desk, "Oh. Yes, of course. You all will be training with Professor Sylvester and a few other teachers. You can train anywhere you'd like. And you will be sent to bed at 9:00 every night. You will be expected to be fed and ready train every morning at 6AM. Anyone have questions?"

"No. I think we're good," Santana replied. And the others nodded their heads. They all turned to leave with Professor Sylvester when Figgins called out, "Oh! One more thing, have you hidden the stone yet, Brittany?"

"Yes," Brittany nodded. As the door closed behind them, they overheard Figgins telling Santana's parents to contact other families and bring them in.

* * *

Professor Sylvester led them to the Forbidden Forest and into a small clearing there. She turned around and told them to line up and pick a partner. Seeing as there was an odd number of people, she decided to train Santana herself. Mike and Brittany were together, Quinn and Puck were together and Berry and Tina were together.

Sylvester looked at them with hunger in her eyes and aimed her crooked wand at Santana, "Let's get started, shall we?"


End file.
